


Carmilla & Cooking

by AstronSouls



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Hollstein - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-13
Updated: 2015-01-13
Packaged: 2018-03-07 09:50:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3170435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstronSouls/pseuds/AstronSouls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Carmilla decides to learn how to cook for Laura...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Carmilla & Cooking

It was very odd, Carmilla was getting up early and completely disappearing all day; then comes back to sleep at night.

Three people noticed this, LaFontaine, Perry and Laura.

They all wondered what the hell was going on, the vampire was completely breaking out of her habits to do something but when followed, they always lost her.

Right now all three were sitting on Laura’s bed trying to figure things out.

"So we can’t track her, we’ve tried and she’s too damn fast." Laura states exhausted.

"Well she bring anything back?" Perry asks, picking at her nails.

"Actually, she has brought home a ton of food, look at this" 

Laura moves to the mini fridge and clear food containers filled the fridge.

There was soup, steak, salad’s, cakes, brownies, and other assorted foods.

"That’s a lot of food" LaFontaine states, eyes wide.

"And she tells me to eat to my hearts content, minus the steak." 

Laura crabs a piece of cake and sits back on her bed.

"I don’t know where she is getting all this food. It’s not served in the cafeteria."

"I would say try and follow her again, but she would lose us as always"

"Why don’t we let her be, I’m sure she will say something when she needs too."

Perry smiles and slides off the bed, “Give her space, I mean maybe she is surprising you with something.”

Laura sighs and nods “Guess your right.”

Across Campus

"Good Ms. Karnstein, you are doing wonderfully!" A man with white mustache states happily.

"Thanks Professor, really don’t want to fu…" she coughs, "screw this up."

"Well my dear, this I believe will be our last class, you can cook pretty much anything now, and to think when you came here the first time you managed to burn water."

The vampire nods, not really smiling; she wanted to forget that she had done that.

"Well I can’t thank you enough for helping, many didn’t want to help me cause…well you know."

"Oh stuff those that judge you for that, many of us know you sacrificed to save everyone, so they can go jump off a cliff. But you better go I have my class arriving soon and I must set up."

She smiles and gives the man a hug, which they both knew she would deny doing at all.

"Thank you again."

"Anytime Marcilla, I’m always here."

She looks at him with a shocked expression, “How?”

"Your mother was loose lipped when she had her staff parties and thought no one else was listening, now go spoil your girlfriend!"

She nods her head once more and leaves the culinary arts building, heading back to the dorms.

As she got out the door, she runs into someone with ginger hair.

"Ooompf!" The vampire was like a wall, as the person hit her.

Looking down she saw Perry.

"Oh hey Carmilla, what are you doing coming out of…"

"Nothing, I’ll see you…see you later." the vampire rushes off.

Perry simply shrugs and walks in to get ready for her cooking class.

Later on at the Dorm Kitchen

"Carm, why are we in the kitchen?" Laura asks as she is offered a stool.

"Just watch cupcake."

Carmilla quickly turns the stool towards a table, where a table cloth was on, with a set of candles and the whole place was setup for two for dinner.

"Oh wow." is all the human can say as she watches her girlfriend.

Carmilla was checking pans, the oven and making sure things were seasoned right.

Finally after one final check, she pulls the food out and displays it on the table.

There was eggplant Parmesan, bread sticks, a house salad with home made dressing and home made cream-puffs for dessert. 

"I wanted to cook for you" the vampire states shuffling on her feet, she was really nervous.

"Wait you wanted to cook for me, all those containers in the fridge?" Laura got up and pulls her girlfriend closer.

"You learned to cook…for me?"

"Yes, I wanted to be able to cook for you. I had quite a few mishaps before I got good though. I hope none of this is bad."

Laura smiles, “Well let’s sit and find out, I’m sure you did great, but I wanna know about some of your mishaps.”

They sat down and Carmilla served, the food turned out great.

"This is really good Carm, very good."

"Thanks cutie, oh did I mention I burned water my first day…"

Laura laughs, and eats as the vampire tells her stories of her cooking fiasco’s.

Carmilla didn’t think she would ever have to learn things like cooking again, but for Laura she would do anything.

End


End file.
